


All Grown Up

by alistoney



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Raf goes on a date, its cute, lightwood-bane family, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: That’s when he realizes.His son, his 15 year old son, has got a crush.A surge of protectiveness races through Alec. Raf’s only 15 he’s a kid. He can’t have a crush. He looks at the way Raf smiles at Ella and his heart softens. They’re cute, and Ella seems like a sweet girl.Alternatively known as Raf goes on a date and Magnus and Alec are totally not nosy parents





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute Malec family thing and somehow it ended up almost 3k words, idk how but I hope you enjoy

Alec notices first. 

Raf starts spending much longer at the Institute for training and comes home with a huge smile and laughter in his eyes. He leaves earlier to practice and seems actually excited to go to training each day and doesn’t complain at all like he usually would have. 

Something is up. 

Alec just can’t figure out what.

He figures it out one Friday evening when Raf comes home with a group of his friends after training. 

The group of young shadowhunters burst through the Lightwood-Bane’s front door in a flurry of laughter. 

“Hey Dad,” Raf calls as he walks into the kitchen where Alec is making a sandwich for Max who is sitting on the counter.  
The group of friends moves towards the stairs but Alec stops them before they can get up.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends?” 

Raf blushes at that and Alec furrows his brows in confusion.

“Erm, this is Jules, Octavian, and Ella,” he points at each person as he says their name. Alec notices the way he pauses before pointing to the pretty blonde girl who smiles at him and he notices the way Raf’s voice softens over his name. 

Oh.

That’s when he realizes. 

His son, his 15 year old son, has got a crush. 

A surge of protectiveness races through Alec. Raf’s only 15 he’s a kid. He can’t have a crush. He looks at the way Raf smiles at Ella and his heart softens.

They’re cute, and Ella seems like a sweet girl. 

Magnus walks in just as Raf is leading his friends out of the room and Alec shoots him a look. 

“Magnus,” he slides closer to Magnus so that his son can’t hear him and leans in conspiratorially “I think Raf has a crush on Ella.” 

Magnus’ eyes light up in delight and he smiles wide like a Cheshire Cat.

“Our boy’s first crush, how exciting.”  
Alec smiles lightly, “I can’t believe he’s so grown up already.” 

“Soon we’ll be attending their wedding.”  
Alec’s eyes widen. 

“He’s 15!” 

“I’m joking Alexander,” Magnus laughs and Alec punches his shoulder in retaliation, grinning when Magnus glares back at him before going to introduce himself to Raf’s friends.

***

Later when both Alec and Magnus are sitting on the couch in the living room they see Raf’s friends walk out. 

Ella is the last one out and Magnus and Alec both quiet as they hear voices in the hall. Magnus sets his book onto his lap and Alec cranes his neck to hear better.

“Thanks for inviting me over,” comes a soft voice, “it was a lot of fun,” a pause, “you’re a lot of fun.” 

Alec hears Raf start stuttering and

Magnus shakes his head in amusement. 

“Erm- I- thank you?” 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Alec and Magnus look at each other wide eyed as the door opens and closes behind Ella and they stumble into some semblance of a ‘natural’ pose as they hear their son’s footsteps cross the hall and into the room where they’re sitting.  
Raf’s cheeks are stained dark red and Alec can’t help but relate to the feeling. He can’t count the amount of times his own cheeks have done the exact same thing after Magnus had done something particularly flirty. 

Magnus sits up and grins devilishly at Raf. 

“Someone’s got a crush,” he sings dramatically 

“What? No! I-” Raf’s eyes move from Alec to Magnus and then back to Alec. 

Alec nods encouragingly and Raf sighs in resignation. 

“She’s so pretty, and so nice, and she’s a badass with a seraph blade and I can’t-” 

“You’ve got it bad,” Alec interrupts with a chuckle. 

Raf plops down between the two of them and cuddles into Magnus’ side. 

“Ask her out on a date.” Magnus says simply and Raf stares at him in disbelief. Alec can’t blame him really, he remembers how scary it was to ask Magnus out the first time.

“I can’t just ask her. I- she-,” he trails off. 

“It’ll just be like hanging out together except this time it will just have a different name. You’re already friends, it won’t be scary, I promise. “ Magnus says soothingly. 

“And if you don’t ask you’ll never know.” Alec puts in, smiling at the hopeful look in Raf’s eyes. 

“Okay,” he breathes out, “okay, I’ll ask her,” he’s tackled by Magnus and Alec from both sides and smothered in kisses. 

***

Raf can’t breathe. 

He clenches and unclenches his hands as he tries to go over what he wants to say to Ella in his head over and over again. 

He’s gotten to training twenty minutes early in his anxiety and now he’s pacing the room, which isn’t helping at all. He can’t remember how he wanted to start and nothing is coming to him. 

Because the universe hates him Ella chooses that moment to walk into the room. 

She stops in her tracks when she sees Raf in the center of the room, frozen mid pace. Raf wishes he was invisible, not for the first time in his life. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were going to be here early too,” she says cheerfully, smiling a blinding smile at Raf and whatever bits and pieces he had remembered of his speech completely flee his mind at that. 

He’s screwed. Absolutely screwed. He wants to run away and never ask Ella to go out with him. He can’t do it. It’s too scary. 

He’s about to flee the room when he remembers what his Dad had said. 

_If you don’t ask you’ll never know_

He wants to know. He clenches his fists determinedly, he can do this

“I - um- actually wanted to talk to you,” he stutters out. 

Ella looks at him curiously before nodding and walking up to him 

Nope, nevermind, he can’t do this.

Ella’s blonde hair glistens in the light from the training room and her green eyes are smiling warmly at him. 

He swallows thickly, “Um- would you uh, like to- erm- go with me for dinner tomorrow night,” he steadies his voice and finally looks her straight in the eye, “like on a date. I really like you and uh, I don’t know if you feel the same but I’d like to take you out.” 

Ella laughs a tinkling laugh and Raf holds his breath. 

“Raf, you idiot, I’ve been trying to get you to notice I like you for weeks. Of course I’ll go to dinner with you” 

“You-you will?” 

He’s frozen in place in shock. She said yes! He can’t believe it. 

“That’s um- that’s great, I’ll text you the details.” he starts stumbling out of the room when he trips over a discarded seraph blade and falls out into the hallway. 

He hears Ella laugh as he picks himself up and stumbles all the way out of the room, cheeks burning. 

*** 

Alec looks up from where he’s helping Max put together a Lego version of the Death Star (because Simon is a terrible influence on his son) when Raf stumbles in, cheeks flushed and a dopey look on his face. 

Alec sees Magnus smirk from his spot on the couch. 

“I asked her out,” 

Alec’s eyes widen and his entire attention shifts to his eldest son who is looking at him with shining eyes. 

Raf doesn’t say anything more and Alec can’t take it. 

He widens his eyes and looks up at Raf.

“And?” 

Raf grins widely and falls backwards onto the couch.

“She said yes,” he says on a sigh and Alec feels an overwhelming surge of pride at his older sons triumph and his bravery for going after the girl.

Alec is about to congratulate him and pull him into a hug when Raf turns, burying himself into Magnus’ shoulder.

“I tripped and fell into the hall when she said yes,” he mumbles into Magnus’ shoulder and Alec feels a fondness pool in his stomach.

Max lets out a loud laugh, his attention now fully on the conversation at hand as well. 

“Good job big brother,” he gets out in between laughs.

Magnus chuckles into Raf’s hair. He looks over at Alec with a smirk and Alec feels himself blush.

“Just like your father you are.” 

Alec blushes harder and tries to convincingly roll his eyes, but he can’t hide the smile that makes its way into his face. 

*** 

On the day of the date, the Lightwood-Bane household is a picture of chaos.  
There are clothes strewn everywhere and Alec doesn’t even know how this many clothes managed to fit inside their house.

Raf is stood in the middle of his messy bedroom looking quite uncomfortable as both Izzy and Magnus stalk around him, each holding a large amount of clothes in their hands.

Max is sitting on the bed with Alec, looking sufficiently amused by the whole ordeal. 

“Papa, I don’t need a glittery scarf,” Raf whines, pulling the material off his neck and throwing it onto the bed.

Magnus sighs in resignation and instead places a striped tie on Rafs shoulder consideringly instead. 

Izzy smiles in agreement, 

“Yes, that goes great with the color of his eyes,” she exclaims in excitement. 

Raf still looks unamused. While Max took after Magnus’ flair for all things eccentric and his obsession with glitter, Raf remained more neutral, wearing mostly black and less extravagant clothing. 

Alec knew what he really wanted was to just wear a t-shirt and have it over with.

He could relate. 

Alec pats Max’s head before standing to join Magnus and Izzy. 

He places a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and smiles comfortingly at him. 

“It’s just dinner, how about he wears that dress shirt of his you love so much and he can wear one of your necklaces as good luck?” he asks quietly. 

Magnus softens as he looks at Alec and then back at Raf, standing uncomfortably in the suit Izzy had picked and the tie Magnus had draped across his shoulder. 

“I went over the top didn’t I?” he says softly, so only Alec can hear, “I know he doesn’t like wearing this stuff I just- he’s our eldest going off on his first date I, he’s growing up so fast I don’t-” 

Alec cuts him off because he understands, the intensity of such an important moment in their son’s life has made Alec feel protective of the 15 year old too and he has honestly even considered the idea of locking Raf with him and Magnus in their house and using some spell to keep him the little boy they had found six years ago forever, but alas he can’t really do that. 

He tugs Magnus into him for a hug. 

“I know, but we’ve got to let him be his own person,” he whispers in to Magnus’ hair. Magnus nods before pulling away. 

When they separate Magnus asks Izzy to fetch the dress shirt and takes off his arrowhead necklace and slips it over Raf’s head. 

“For good luck,” he smiles and Raf hugs him with a much more relaxed smile than a few minutes ago. 

***

When the doorbell rings Raf springs up from the couch where he had been jiggling his leg impatiently for the last twenty minutes and all but runs to the front door. 

Magnus shoots Alec an amused smile and Alec rolls his eyes back fondly.  
The two walk back into the living room hand in hand. 

Ella is looking rather pretty, her blonde hair curled around her shoulders and a pretty pink dress draped over her shoulders. 

Raf is looking adoringly down at her but Alec notices he’s got his hands clenched in fists nervously. Alec can’t help but think about his and Magnus’ first date all those years ago and about just how nervous he had felt walking into Magnus’ loft that day. 

Raf hands Ella the flowers he had bought that morning with a shy smile and stutters over his words as she takes them from him and Alec shakes his head at how similar the two of them are despite not even being related by blood. 

After the two of them leave the house Max climbs onto the couch with Magnus and Alec. 

“Is Raf going to get married to Ella? Do I get to come to the wedding?” he asks with wide eyes. 

Magnus chuckles, “No, Blueberry, Raf is too young to get married right now. This is just his first date, he’ll go on a lot more of these with a lot more people before he marries anyone.” 

Max looks at Alec confused, 

“But, Papa, you and Dad got married and you were Dad’s first date.” 

“Your father is a special case,” Magnus laughs while Alec hides his face in Max’s hair to hide his grin. 

***

As he and Ella walk back from their dinner, Raf prides himself on a date well done. After the initial awkwardness the two of them had fallen into the familiar banter of their friendship and the dinner had gone more successfully than he had ever dared to hope. 

He’d only stuttered once and he deemed that an accomplishment in of itself. 

Now though, as they were walking up to Raf’s porch the nerves were back. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn’t think he had the courage to go through with it. 

Ella looks up at him through her long eyelashes and Raf almost falls over again. 

“I had a great time Raf,” she says softly, placing a hand on his elbow. 

All his senses zero in on the touch and he tries his hardest not to freeze at the contact. 

“So did I, we should do it again sometime if- if you want.” he stutters out, and curses himself at how uncertain it sounds. 

Ella smiles sweetly and Raf thinks he could watch her smile for the rest of forever. 

“I’d like that.” 

Raf steps closer and sees Ella’s eyes dart down towards his lips. He holds his breath and thinks Ella does the same as they stare at each other. 

Raf’s heart is beating so hard he’s almost sure Ella can hear it. He steps closer, determination in his veins, he wants to do this, he’s not going to let his nervousness stop him. 

Before he can overthink anything he surges forward and leans down so he can press his lips softly to Ella’s.

She smiles into his lips and they pull apart quickly, but it’s one of the bet experiences of Raf’s life all the same. 

“I- I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ella says with a grin and darts down the stairs. 

Raf stays standing on the steps a few seconds, his fingers to his lips as he watches Ella disappear down the steps. 

*** 

Alec didn’t realize how hard it was to act normal knowing his son was out on his first date. He had to control his urge to text and ask how it was going very ten minutes. 

He’s curled on the couch watching a disney movie with Magnus as Max and he can’t help but notice the empty space where Raf should be. 

He can’t focus on the movie at all and when he glances over at Magnus he finds that he’s having the same problem, eyes darting from his phone to the clock and back continuously. 

When they hear footsteps on their porch Alec is out of his seat in a second, Magnus and Max close behind him. 

They all stand by the door and out their front window they can see Raf standing in front of Ella hesitance and determination clear on his face. 

They can’t hear what they’re saying but Alec’s heart jumps when they step closer to each other. 

He grabs Magnus’ arm as Ella says something and then Raf is leaning down to kiss her. 

Magnus cheers quietly, 

“That’s my boy,” 

Max makes a face from next to him, 

“Ew,” 

Alec rolls his eyes and the three of them jump back as they see the doorknob start to turn. 

Alec scoops Max up in his arms and they practically sprint back to the couch, throwing themselves haphazardly down, trying to appear like they hadn’t just been spying on Raf and Ella. 

When Raf walks into the room he’s wearing a self satisfied smirk and his cheeks are flushed a dark red. 

He rolls his eyes when he spots the three of them tangled unnaturally on the couch. 

“I know you guys were watching, don’t even deny it.” 

Magnus holds his hands up in surrender and the three of them move to make room for Raf on the couch as he tells them the entire story.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments. They’re greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want @lightwormsiblings


End file.
